


You don't know what you are asking for

by Emmafrostdimonds



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Blow Job, Explicit Sexual Content, Facials, Forbiden Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:58:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5275646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmafrostdimonds/pseuds/Emmafrostdimonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles is a perfect student but always ends up in detention, and Erik wonders why such a perfect student always ends in detention. The awnser will be very explicit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You don't know what you are asking for

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Xmen_Ongoing](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Xmen_Ongoing) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I just want some smut between Erik the teacher and Charles the student (high school or university) where Charles shamelessly goes after Erik. How Erik reacts is totally up to the author as long as they end up having sex in a classroom. :)

Charles looked at Erik, he forced himself into detention just to see professor Lensherr, he was so hot…even if he was 25 and he just 16…he could totally make out with Erik. He sometimes would plant a dirty desire in Erik’s mind disguised as a thought made by him, just to know how he would react to the idea of them together.  
He knew that Professor Lensherr was in a relationship with the P.E. teacher, Logan Howlet, but he would place himself in his memories changing Logan for Him whenever Erik imagined that sex moments with his boyfriend…but every time he saw him.  
They were alone in the class room and has he was a costumed they talked till the hour ended.  
-Now Charles, could you tell me how do you always end on detention? Because every day I want to go home right head and I am informed by miss Frost that you need detention, not other kids, just you…and every time I go to see your scores you always have high marks. You never give problems…and you still are here…every day!  
Charles smiled dirty- Well sometimes I can be naughty.  
-I can’t imagine you being naughty; you are an angel in my mind.  
-Sure you can professor Lensherr, and something tells me you already have.  
Erik gazed profoundly into Charles eyes, he was doing that finger in the lip thing again- Charles…have you been poking with my mind?  
-No, I would never do such a thing- Charles let his most innocent look, lying like a professional.  
-You are a good boy, you couldn’t, sorry…for what you saw in my mind.  
-Don’t apologize teacher, don’t…I like what I saw.  
Erik gave Charles a pricing look- No Charles, don’t go there…we can’t, you are a student I am your teacher, end of the discussion.  
-But I can be naughty for you.  
Erik would avoid what the kid had in mind at any cost- Charles, you are a kid…you don’t understand what are you asking for. I can manipulate metal, I like to use it when I fuck, sometimes I get a little rough on it…that’s why I have a boyfriend that can heal…you cannot take that amount of pain.  
-But I could try- Charles said closing their distance- I would like to see how the mighty and sexy professor Lensherr fucks…by first-hand.- Erik didn’t believe what he was hearing, he rather preferred the angel Charles to this lust demon- I want to feel how you fuck, tiding me in metal so I can’t move.  
-You don’t know what you want!!!-he shouted- you don’t know what you ask for.  
-I have seen all in your mind.  
-But that is with Logan, I can’t do this with you…you’ll brake, don’t you understand?  
Erik wasn’t going to fuck him, he was too young and he was his student…it was forbidden to have sex with a student and with a minor, he should never have sex with someone that could take him to jail afterword’s. But the kid was scratching his itch and the kid had a spirit, he suddenly wanted to bend him to the table and fuck him right there right now.  
-I won’t penetrate you.  
-Fine!-Charles said- but you can always use another hole.  
The kid still wanted to try him, still wanted to feel him. He was going to convince him now or in the near future…and he couldn’t escape detention. He forced the door to close with his power and ordered Charles- Get naked…now!  
Charles obeyed, having help from his teacher’s powers, and stripped completely naked in front of Erik, the older man unbuttoned his shirt open- My boyfriend will kill me- Logan would smell Charles indeed. He pushed his pants and trousers down letting Charles see what he always wanted.  
-Teacher is so big!... no wonder you didn’t want this in my tiny hole.  
-And it will never get there, I have to protect you virginity for someone who would be really special for you.  
-I want that person to be you.  
-But it can’t be me, understand?  
It will happen in the future Charles was sure of it, maybe not today but Erik will take him and claim him as his own…one day.  
Charles got near to the thick and long member and took it in his hands and began to play with the member in his hands, letting himself get used to the feeling of the cock and memorizing every part of it…like he was experimenting on it, he never had seen another penis before and this one was magnificent. He felt a little shy because of his size but still continued giving pleasure to his teacher. He would pull the flesh in and out.  
Erik let him experiment on it, it must be a new thing to the kid, and his innocence in the sex matter really turned him on in a cute way. Like if he was trying to teach his brother the basics of sex. But his body was really hot and he needed realise, so he forced his penis all the way inside Charles mouth.  
Charles let tears tough his cheeks, he was chocking, the cock was cutting his air supplies and his throat was so tight and narrow that he would never could get used to that thickness. He wanted to put his hands on Erik’s hips to pull back but Erik stopped him tieing metal from one of the chairs and holding him off making a restriction in his wrists- Leave your hands to yourself.-Charles tears began to multiply as Erik thursted again inside his mouth.  
He set up a pace that would surely will make him cum, it wasn’t anymore of what Charles wanted…this was what Erik wanted now.  
-Yeah, swallow that bitch…you wanted to know what Logan and I do?...well he takes my cock really roughly.  
His thrusts were unmerciful to the virgin receiving them, Charles cried and let tears out of his eyes…he couldn’t stop the pain. Erik went rougher and rougher on him, he couldn’t stop himself even if he wanted. He wanted release.  
Erik let his cock out and masturbate it roughly in front of Charles face till he spilled all his sperm in Charles face, the cum was all over His hair and from his chin went right to is naked body. Erik took the seed in one of his fingers and offered it to Charles whom, surprisingly, accepted the intrusion of the finger and he drink the cum of his teacher.  
-That’s how we do it with Logan. Do you regret it?  
Charles still got a tear running from his eyes and firmly responded- No!


End file.
